Eels, eels, eels, and so much more
by sesshyisminenow
Summary: Two fangirls enter the Akatsuki world and it is one hell of a party. What is to happen is unknown, between a horny Kakuzu and a drooling Tobi, which one is weirder? Why does it matter because I assure you there are many stranger things. Warning: OC's


A/N Okay this is a roleplay betwen my freind and I, it was just for fun and then I said how about I upload it to see what happens. She is Ayame, and I am Haruka, this is my account just to let you know. Well if you truly have the desire to flame, why the hell should I care I'll just laugh, but I really would prefer if you did not. This is simply for fun, and if anyone actually likes it let me know with a review, favorite, or suscribe. If you want or so desire it I have much more to put up, we have been doing this forawhile and I saved all of it, so I can update pretty much whenever. Alrighty, on to the story, I'll shut up now, good luck lol.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Haruka did her happy-dance as she heard her favorite yaoi brothers speak, ah how cute it is to see the two of them get all cuddly-wuddly. With that, Haruka's mind left to another world, far, far, far, away. YUP! Tobi, now being revealed blushed at Sasori-dono who had taken his mask from him as he reached to retrieve it. "Awww you took Tobi's mask, that was supposed to be a suprise, now it's not a secret anymore, NEH!" Deidara simply stared blankly at the newly seen Tobi, who he had picture looking icky and old, but instead he was actually quite... cute... wait no he ugly forget what i just said. Now with our dear friend Kakazu he was interrogating Ayame,"Ayame, earlier Haruka had mentioned something about you having a nicknam, K.W., and that it had something to do with me. Problem is she wouldn't tell me and said I'd have to come and ask you? So what exactly does it mean?"

Ayame's blush spread, and her eyes darted to the ground. "Nothing." She muttered out. // Sasori stared blanky at Tobi, blinking a few times in the process. Since when did Tobi become so sickeningly adorable. "U-Uh..." He choked out, not budging. He forgot the fact that he was straddling this newly revealed man. // Itachi smirked, hands snaking they're way around Haruka's neck, who was now on top of him. Kisame wasted no time in finishing off the pile, snaking his strong arms around Haruka's waist. "Now..." His gruff voice made it's way to Haruka's ears, followed by Itachi's silky smooth voice. "What should we play?"

Haruka felt her heart beat as the two seemingly appeared out from nowhere. Which is quite common when concerning the Akatsuki. Tobi giggled as he noticed both senpai were staring, he knew it was because he was just so cute. "Tobi thinks Sasori-dono is happy to see him." Deidara narrowed his eyes at the man child's comment before realizing what he was referring to. As for Oro, he was just staring of blankly into space as strings of curses and obscenities were shouted from our favorite religious icon. Oro looked back down at the struggling, chain, yes chains, bound Akatsuki. Snickering our favorite little snaky turned away and disappeared as he left to go do something more productive then watching over the foul-mouthed Hidan. Hidan was pissed as all hell, unable to escape from the chakra enforced chains, as his partner was left alone with Ayame in the cold, snowy, dead of winter. There was only one thing left that he could do and praise Jashin he would.

(Hehe, I'm so glad you forgot Kakuzu)

(//types)

(SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)

(Yehehehe)

(I'll get ya after this ya evil bastard)

Ayame looked back up, shivering slightly. She had expected a different reaction. "Ney, um, it's kind of chilly, do you wanna go inside?" She slowly brought her arms up to cross in front of her chest. // Sasori bit his bottem lip, a light blush spreading across his features. "Damnit." He muttered embarrassed, slipping off of Tobi. He walked over to the couch, holding his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" // The two men grinned' their plan was working. Kisame softly brought his hands to the edge of Haruka's shirt, slowly tugging upwards. Itachi's hands, on the toehr hand, slowly snaked downwards, gently pulling at Haruka's pants. "Itachi-san?" Kisame's gruff voice purred out. "Yes, Kisame?" Itachi smirked, and they both chimed in together. "Let's play."

(Hehe)

(red rum red rum red rum)

(Never)

Kakazu stared blanky at the devious Ayame,"No," There was no way that this female wasgoing to get away from him so easily. Pushing the cold Ayame up against the wall of the Akatsuki hideout, he brought and his tentacles and rapped them around the bottom of her shirt letting them trail farther and farther upward, along with the ones trailing up her inner thigh, ever so slowly,"I believe it owuld be in your best interest to elaborate on there former answer you had given concerning as to what K.W. means." Tobi giggles at Sasori-dono and then turned to his senpai,"Are you happy to see Tobi too Sempai?" Growling in the direction of the foolish Tobi he grabbed the 'boy' bye his neck and knocked him upside the head, hard enough to raddle his brain had he had any. Oro was waling down the hallways going for a simple and calming stroll letting himself relax. Hidan was ready to pop a vein but if he wished to complete the summoning he would have to calm down, so that's what he did and soon he actions would rewarded.  
(Finish Haruka, you forgot Haruka, lol)

(dammit sorry one sec)

(Lol, it's fine)

Haruka knew the bastards had been planning this and she was all for it.

(Lol)

Ayame, now trembling, closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "U-Uhh.... K-Kakuzu's whore." She sputtered out, slowly opening her eyes to look up at him. // Sasori plopped down on the couch, glancing over at Hidan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat out, sneering. // Kisame slowly pulled Haruka's shirt over her head, his hot breath slithering down her bare neck. Itachi was making progress as well, his sickly pale hands tugging at the waist of Haruka's pants, currently slipping them down past her thigh. He stopped arouns her knees, roughly pressing his lips against Haruka's in a lustful kiss as his finger's now danced with the waist of her panties.

(Ohoho, long reply, is it)

Astonishingly, Haruka blushed at the two men, it wasn't everyday that this occurred. Well maybe if you live here, but that not the point. Our dear Hidan was in deep concentration, ignoring the puppet-masters question and continuing on with his chanting and praying. Kakazu was astonished to hear those words come from Ayame's mouth, but none the less he was thoroughly proud of it. Smirking beneath his mask, he let his tentacles fall from the former positions. Instead he found new place for them, about 7 going up Ayame's shirt before the distinct sound of ripping was heard and it was gone, a pile of torn cloth on the floor. Next his tentacles slid down her pants, on the same mission as with the shirt. Deidara was chasing a flailing Tobi who had taken his cloak off and redid it too look like a superhero cloak. The man-child was now running around screaming,"I'M SUPER-TOBI!" Oro simply went on with his comfortable walk.

Ayame pressed her hands as hard as she could against Kakuzu's chest. "K-K-Kakuzu, P-Please! Can we g-go inside?" She was about to get frost bite, in all seriousness. Her cold hands quivered against his clothed skin. // Sasori was getting frustrated. "Oi, you fucker, listen to me!" He kicked Hidan harshly in his side. // Kisame discarded Haruka's shirt to the side, rubbing his large hands up her back to the snap of her bra, which he began to fiddle with. Itachi's hands now were tugging gently downward, her black panties moving down along with them. He lightly ran his tougnue over her bottem lip, biting down slightly. An aroused chuckle came from Kisame; It appeared he was enjoying this.

(D You are so on)

(heh)

(Ooh, wow, a 15 minute reply, that's a new record, XD)

(Shut up)

Kakazu stared at Ayame, his eyes taking on an almost glazed over look, as he stared at her now unclothed body. Both pieces of clothing were now in shred and next to come was the bra and panties. Wasting little to no time Kakazu let his hand roam along the sides of her body till he slid them up and cupped her face. Using one of his hands he took her chin and his other hand glided over to his mask. His face now fully revealed came to Ayame's face the lips no more then an inch away. Speaking in his in his dark, deep voice he whispered to her at last answering her question,"Then I shall have to warm you up myself." With that his lips crashed passionately against the shivering one's of Ayame's. Oro still walking along nothing in the world seemed wrong as he enjoyed his calming stroll. Tobi now on the ground with Deidara on top was rolling around on the floor crushing his sempai. Hidan grunted in pain, luxurious pain, which caused him to chant louder and pray harder with his newly found pain luxurious pain, which caused him to chant louder and pray harder with his newly found pain. Haruka was in bliss from the Uchiha and kissed back as harsh as possible Ayame simply pushed even harder against Kakuzu's chest, backing up from him, her head turned to the side, breaking his kiss.

Very scared at the moment, Ayame shouted the first name that came to mind. "HIDAN, HELP!!" (I won't let this go, D Outside is too wierd). // Several heads in the room turned to look at the door, including Zetsu, Orochimaru, Sasori, and Hidan. Hehe, Kakuzu was busted now. (That's right, biotch!) // Itachi grinned into the kiss, quickly slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. It immediately had it's way, exploring every inch. Kisame cautiously popped open Haruka's bra, sliding it down from her shoulders. Itachi thoroughly enjoyed this of course, since he was in the front, but he continued his job, tugging her underwear completely downwards. The heater, which was still on in the middle of the room, was working, very well.

(Heh, 15 minutes, again)

(Shut up dammit lolz you were about ten)

(But, I wasn't 15 D )

Kakazu frowned at Ayame as she screamed for Hidan, now that would not due. Grabbing a hold of her Kakazu held her and pushed upwards flying upwards onto the roof. It would not due if his fellow Akatsuki members were to see them, so he would have to keep her quiet. Pulling out a piece of cloth he tied a piece of cloth securely around her mouth. Holding onto her hands he pushed her to cold the floor of the ceiling, as he began to nip lightly on her neck. His tentacles had gone between her bra and with a snap it was gone for all prying eyes to see. As for her panties, Kakazu would do that part, all by himself. Tobi was now sitting on his Senpai's back giggling while looking to the door in wonder at the scream but simply ignored it. Haruka couldn't help but squirm at Itachi's torturous pace and Kisame's teasing.

Hidan now losing his focus began to struggle against his bond's trying to get to the voice of 'HIS' Ayame!  
Zetsu, who was sitting in the living room, chuckled, giving Hidan a glance before he undid the bonds. "Go." He laughed simply before sinking into the ground. // Ayame struggled as much as she could, slipping one arm in front of her chest, the other forcing itself harshly to push against Kakuzu's chest, keeping him from pressing up against her. // Itachi smirked upon notcing Haruka's squirming, which Kisame seemed to get a laugh out of as well. The blue man, having discarded Haruka's bra by now, slipped his hands around the front of her, gently massaging her breasts, one with either hand. Itachi had finally slipped off Haruka's panties, finding they were quite wet, before moving his hand back up, slipping on finger teasingly slowly inside of her. (Now were getting somewhere, eh)

(Hehe, I have to go soon though)

(mkayyyy ya meanie and your evil zetsu)

(Yes, I love Zetsu! He's my savior)

(Hey, you know what dammit, I'm on a fucking roof, I deserve some help)

(well you'll love this next part then)

Hidan ran as fast as possible to get to his poor Ayame, when he reached the cold outside she was nowhere to be seen. So he tried the roof, and what do ya know that is where they were. Kakazu looked up to see the beyond pissed Hidan and sighed at his bad luck. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the entirely naked Ayame and the mask less Kakazu. At first he wanted to rip of Kakazu's head, but then as he though about it he decided instead he would join him. Replacing Hidan's angry scowl was now a smile, which thoroughly surprised Kakazu. And to add to his bewilderment Hidan came over and grabbed the hands of Ayame's that were attempting to push him away. "Please do continue my friend, you wouldn't want her getting cold." With that Kakazu was back to work as his tentacles lifted Ayame's legs into the air and spread them apart. Using another tentacle, he shot it forward and came closer as he let it closer and slowly removed her panties. Discarding them he pushed his tentacle against against her core as his fingers began to tease. Haruka was getting hot and the Uchiha was making it no better. Oro was walking on and on. Tobi was crushing Deidara and making strange noises.

(Oh you bitch)

(Hey, I still have Zetsu. Hehe)

(high-fives self)

(i have oro)

A presence was suddenly felt behind Kakuzu, and he was yanked backwards, flying backwards off of the roof. "What the hell are you people doing to this poor girl?" A gruff voice was heard, and Ayame was suddenly pulled out of Hidan's grip. A squeak came from the shivering Ayame as she was lifted away, and Zetsu jumped off of the roof, holding her bridal style before he headed back inside, walking casually through the living room to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes for Ayame along the way. She thanked him with a nod, slipping into the bathroom, emerging fully dressed. "Ney, Tobi?" She called, skipping into the living room. (What now, bitches?!) // Sasori looked up at the Ayame that just returned before looking back down at the magazine he picked up from Deidara's room, last month's edition. He flipped boredly through the pages, gazing at each one momentarily. // Itachi pumped his finger in and out, before listening to Kisame's voice speak. "What the hell, Itachi-san, add another!" Itachi broke the kiss, laughing before slipping another finger up inside of the poor abused girl in his arms. Kisame lowered his lips onto Haruka's neck, nipping and biting playfully with his sharp teeth.

(That's right, who wins now, fuckers)

(Bastard)

(Haha)

I've got to go, I'll be on tomorrow morning if you wanna continue

Make sure you save, lol!

Sure i am seeya

Seeya!!


End file.
